


Lados contrarios

by valvalblueee



Series: FRATT ES UN CACHORRO LINDO [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Frank, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Dios envió a un ángel sublevado para un demonio defectuoso.





	Lados contrarios

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para la actividad de one-shots en el grupo FRATT en el que estoy~  
> No hay una línea temporal correcta, así que los años son ambiguos.  
> Tampoco tengo un beta y no he hecho correcciones, lo hice tan pronto se me ocurrió la idea.  
> Espero les guste~

 

* * *

 

 

Entonces el demonio trató de _mirar_ al niño dormido sobre el sofá, tan pequeño y tranquilo, Matt envidiaba esa paz. Él también desearía dormir, cerrar los ojos por los párpados pesados, y soñar, soñar con imágenes bonitas que acompañan campos verdes, flores de colores y cielos azules; soñar con ser libre, sólo un humano y no un demonio con miles de pecados. Pero los hijos del mal no dormían, mucho menos soñaban. Era un consuelo ser un demonio defectuoso, totalmente ciego a causa de un castigo del infierno. Matt estaba bien con eso, podía fingir, cuando estaba completamente solo y silencioso, que él descansaba como si fuera un mortal.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, Rojo.

Matt lo sintió, la presencia del ángel, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, bajo la sombra más oscura, como si se tratara de un ente oscuro.

—Frank –saludó el demonio sin inmutarse ante la repentina presencia. –No creí encontrarte hoy. Ya sabes, tantos criminales que asesinar estos últimos días.

La risa de Frank llegó hasta sus oídos en un tono divertido, calmado,…familiar. Matt sonrió, consciente de la atención del ángel.

—Sentí tu presencia y decidí tomar la noche libre –Frank avanzó, sus pasos eran pesados contra el piso. –Sigue siendo divertido ver a un demonio cuidar de un niño humano.

—Tan divertido como un ángel asesinando sin piedad.

—Ellos tienen muchos pecados, Matt. Lo sabes.

—Y sin embargo, tú no eres Dios.

Frank arremetió contra Matt acorralándolo contra la pared delgada. Las alas blancas y manchadas se pusieron a los costados del demonio para evitar que éste escapara. Frank prestó atención a los ojos oscuros de su contrario, sabía que Matt era un demonio ciego, pero a Frank le gustaba observar esos ónix sin vida, siempre brillando como si nunca se hubieran apagado. Los ojos de Matt eran la prueba del castigo que Lucifer impuso cuando su hijo rebelde asesinó a otro demonio a cambio de salvar a un humano. Un demonio compasivo, la idea divirtió a Frank por años.

—Dame una buena razón para no matarte –Frank apretó el cuello de Matt con una de sus manos. –Hoy seré un ángel contigo.

Matt sonrió, débil, con un aura triste que hizo que Frank aflojara su agarre.

—Lo siento, Frank. Se te adelantaron.

El ángel retrocedió con una expresión confusa hasta que se dio cuenta. La ropa negra que Matt tenía puesto no le había permitido notar la sangre que brotaba del costado izquierdo del cuerpo ajeno y además, el demonio no se mostraba adolorido o desesperado. Sin embargo, Frank sintió el miedo en su lugar.

—¿Quién fue? –Cuestionó el ángel sintiendo florecer la venganza en cada milímetro de su ser. –Fue Dios ¿Verdad?

—No –respondió rápidamente. –Un demonio. Lucifer se cansó de mí.

Durante el tiempo que Frank vivió en el cielo, aprendió que jamás debería meterse en los asuntos del infierno si estos no involucraban a un humano. No obstante, se olvidó de eso cuando conoció a Matt, el demonio benevolente y decidió perseguirlo, vigilando que otros entes oscuros no se le acercaran. Conocer a Matt significó conocer el lado oscuro de los humanos y la extraña piedad de Dios. Era irónico como Matt podía ver la bondad en un mundo dónde Frank veía almas podridas. Matt tenía más esperanza que muchos ángeles, pero Dios nunca le dio su compasión o su perdón.

—Te tengo a ti, Frank –Matt confesó. Él siempre había sabido los pensamientos que tenía el ángel con respecto a su creador. –Dios te envió a mí.

Frank parpadeó confundido y Matt sonrió con una mueca dolorosa cuando volvió a sentir el dolor punzante en sus heridas. El ángel no lo sabía, pero Matt lo apreciaba con mucho más que un simple afecto. Siempre supo que Frank lo cuidaba a escondidas, oculto en las sombras, pensando que jamás sería notado por un demonio ciego, no obstante, Matt siempre supo que su ángel estaba ahí, protegiendo su espalda.

Dios envió a un ángel sublevado para un demonio defectuoso.

El ángel envolvió el cuerpo de Matt delicadamente y lo cargó como si fuera una criatura frágil. El demonio no protestó, estaba demasiado adolorido y soñoliento para reclamar.

—Te cuidaré.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el techo de una edificación abandonada. Las enormes alas protegieron al demonio del frío y le brindaron consuelo. Ninguno de los dos habló, sólo permanecieron allí, juntos, prestándose caricias tiernas y cuidadosas. Frank no intentó sanar las heridas de Matt, sabía que eran imposibles de curar, así que ninguno dijo algo al respecto. Estaban bien así, pensando que la noche era acogedora. De lo único que se arrepentían, fue pensar que eran enemigos, cuando, en realidad, eran complementos. Quizá debieron aprovechar todo ese tiempo y no sólo callarse, sin embargo, ya era tarde para seguir lamentándose.

—Me pregunto si nos volveremos a ver –comentó Matt cuando el amanecer se hacía más cercano.

—Yo te seguiré viendo, por siempre.

Matt sonrió, algunas lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

—Mientras no intentes matarme –susurró en un tono divertido. La mano de Frank se posó rápidamente contra su mejilla.

—Te mantendré vivo, Matt. Hasta que te hagas un anciano aburrido. Será así, en todas las vidas que tengas. Yo te cuidaré en todas ellas.

El demonio dejó que sus párpados cayeran por el cansancio, había esperado tanto ese momento y sin embargo, todavía no quería _dormir_ por completo.

—Puedo verte, Frank –confesó el demonio. –Siempre lo hice. Sé que tienes unas alas hermosas y un rostro aterrador –sonrió ante lo último mencionado. –Nunca te lo dije porque sólo veo llamas de fuego que le dan forma a mi entorno. Me gustaba más cómo me describías las cosas.

—Supongo que eres un demonio después de todo –Frank lo dijo de forma cálida mientras su mano bajó hasta la quijada de Matt y lo sostuvo, apretando con delicadeza. –Estafando a pobres ángeles como yo.

La boca de Matt se extendió en una sonrisa y Frank aprovechó para unir sus bocas en un corto beso que se sintió nostálgico y tierno.

—Gracias.

Matt susurró antes de perder por completo el aliento. Frank lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, asegurándose de mantener el cadáver con una temperatura cálida, hasta antes de que los rayos del sol lo convirtieran en polvo.

—Descansa, Rojo.

Frank se permitió llorar, estaba bien sufrir, era un ángel a pesar de todo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cientos de años después, Frank y Matt se volvieron a encontrar. Sus almas se reconocieron pese a que no se recordaban de otras vidas. Matt llevaba una máscara roja con forma demoniaca, ocultando su identidad. Mientras que Frank tenía el rostro expuesto, cubierto por las sombras de la noche.

—Así que ¿Daredevil? –Frank se burló. –Supongo que te encontré.

—Veremos si no me pierdes de nuevo.

Daredevil saltó del edificio perdiéndose entre las sombras de la caótica ciudad de Hell’s Kitchen y Punisher fue tras él, impulsado con algo más grande que la necesidad de enfrentar a su enemigo. Su corazón latía con la emoción y eso fue suficiente para asegurarse de no perder a ese hombre de vista.

 

 


End file.
